The Sleepover
by shortybubbles27
Summary: Raven and Starfire go to a sleepover, but a certain someone wants to find out, what girls do when guys are away
1. The invite and pizza!

"I have the mail!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly coming into the main room where everybody seemed to be. Raven stopped bending down to look in the small fridge. Robin ceased staring out the window that at the city where no invasions or robberies were happening. Cyborg hit pause on his new mini one player game that was one of the best game ever quoted from the electronics magazine, and Beast boy terminated begging to play Cyborg's new breathtaking one player game.

"Is there anything for me?" Beast boy kept asking trying to look over Starfire's shoulder, transforming in to all kind of creatures, but Starfire kept shoeing him away saying it was her turn too check the mail. Starfire said what the sheets were as she flipped through them, only glancing at the writing to see for whom it was for. "Welcome to the city package for Sara Jones, a post card from our friend Bumble Bee," Cyborg took the flimsy paper to read over and over again. "A sheet of coupons for the grocery store and our favorite pizza place. A "You're invited" for Starfire and Raven, A- Wait a second." Starfire recited before she noticed the invite. Starfire opened the party letter. She read as everyone gathered around. _"You are invited _Starfire and Raven" That was filled in. "_to a sleepover at 20th street just west of the tower. It's a birthday party/ hero banquet for Samantha Locker."_ "Who is Samantha Locker?" Beast boy asked to no one in particular, but still trying to look over Starfire. "She's a friend we met at the mall and eat lunch with a lot." Raven answered in her gloomy ways as usual in duh! voice. Starfire continued. _"Please come with any supplies needed such as a sleeping bag, toothbrush, etc. Meet March 22nd at 6:00pm, Thank you!" _

"That's today!" Starfire said jumping up and down. "Let's get ready!" Starfire said all ready heading for the closet where the titans keep their extra sleeping bags. Raven used her magic to arrange all her supplies. "Tell me when it is 6:00, okay?"

---

"You guys didn't forget anything?" Cyborg asked in the T car.

"No, I think we are all set!!!!!" Starfire said very hyper.

" Bye, Bye then." Cyborg started driving away. "Hey, where's BB?"

Back at the sleepover -

Starfire and Raven were walking down the hall to the room where the party would take place. They passed the little pink bathroom, tiny, nicely tiled kitchen, and finally were at the door. Starfire felt something jiggle in her sleeping bag. Starfire looked down, but nothing moved any more. She hit it for good measures.

Inside Starfire's sleeping bag-

Beast Boy played Cyborg's little one player game on mute. I've never spied on a sleepover before, Beast Boy thought, Now I'll know what girls do whenever they are not around guys!


	2. Huddle Up!

"Everybody! Now it's the gossip portion of the night. You make sure we know everything you want us to know." Samantha settled to small part of the carpeted floor, right next to a medium sized window. "So I'll start, who is your crush?" Everybody relocated to a different part on the floor just as Samantha had. Samantha spoke once again "I like this one guy, his name is Leo, he works in the Department store, and is so cute, the moment I fell in love was when he walked over and said 'Need help with that shoe' I totally saw his eyes sparkle when I looked up at him to say no thanks, but instead I said yes, it was Cinderella magic I tell you! That's enough about me though, so next volunteer?"

A few people raised their hand, but Samantha picked a nice girl that was named Veronica, Veronica is always confident in others, but not herself, an example is in art class at Samantha's school Veronica would say "That clay sculpture looks great nothing like I could ever sculpt" , even though she was better, but didn't believe it. "I like this one boy. He is cute and he helps out the teacher whenever she needs it, he is also very nice even to people unpopular like me. His name is Chip."

"Okay…, How about you Raven?" Samantha asked.

"I see no point in thi-" Raven glanced over toward the door, just to show how much she didn't want to, and saw a green spot in the key against the nice wood, dark door, the only thing she knew that was green was Beast Boy. Then Raven saw it shift, now she knew it was Beast Boy.

"Raven? Hello…" A tiny girl that was short and small named Kara said waving her arm in front of Raven's face.

"Oh! Sorry, um…. You know Robin from the titan tower? I like him." Raven only said this, because she knew he liked her so Raven thought it would make Beast Boy angry. All of sudden you heard a screeching sound and a 'THUMP'

'Beast Boy' Raven thought shaking her head, but Starfire was blank and had a ghostly expression, some how, she managed to utter a word, "R-R-R-Ro-B-B-B-bin?"

"Ok, everybody , we need to huddle." Everyone agreed to Raven's command. "I don't really like Robin, but I noticed Beast Boy spying on us he's over in the keyhole." Everyone at he party looked towards Beast Boy's direction. "Oh, No! My party is ruined everybody was going to expose their secrets in front of him!" Samantha cried. "No it's not." I Raven said in a smart way. "Change the party to the way Beast Boy hates, we'll have a blast and I'm sure Beast Boy will get a kick out of it."

"This is not wrong?" Starfire asked. "Won't Beast Boy be hurt, when he hears friends talking about friends in a not friendly way?"

"Don't worry," Panama assured with fire in her eyes, "Beast Boy really deserves it, spying on us at a girls only party. Right Frieda?" Panama addressed her twin sister.

"Right!" Frieda agreed.

_With Beast Boy-_

_\ _'How could Raven like Robin! I know she and him have history, but we have history too! I need to find out what they're saying.' Beast Boy thought while freaking out. "I mean we hugged, I've been inside her mind. I mean her and Robin might be an awesome fighter and might not be green, but-"

"So…" He heard a girly voice say. Beast Boy immediately put his eye up next to the door again. "Lets talk about who we dislike now." Samantha suggested. "Starfire you first." "Okay!!" Very happy again just like she was at the beginning of the party. "BEAST BOY!" She shouted like a cheerleader.

"Awesome! Me too!" Samantha shouted, but more excitedly. "Everybody together BEASTBOY!" 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Beast Boy screamed inside his head. 'What are they thinking! I'm awesome! How come everybody hates me! I mean Starfire loves everybody, or is it all an act? I hope not. Did I do something wrong?' Beast Boy huffed in a mean way, but still stayed for some reason.

"Okay! Everybody! Time for a pinata I made just now. Let's hit it, and hit it hard!." Samantha exclaimed excitedly. She gathered a pinata from a closet and hung it. It was green and had purple clothing. It was Beast Boy. "I get first hit!" Kara screamed. She grabbed a bat out of now where and whacked it in the head. After everybody got a hit, they broke it open.

"YAY!" Everybody yelled. "Body part shaped candy!"

'How can they do that?!?!?" That's me! The awesome, handsome Beast Boy!' Beast Boy was this close to going in there and teaching them some manners about not to talk about people in a mean way right in front of them. 'Oh right, they don't know I'm here.'

"Hey, Everybody time for a scary movie it's about a a boy who gets a spider bite and turns green." Samantha announced. For an hour Beast Boy was asleep, because he was staying up ALL night, and even though they were not being as nice as possible, and he was spying on them, he still wanted to hear what happened.

_1 hour later_

"…and sadly the poor green boy died because he was so mean, bad and selfish." Beast Boy heard a deep man's voice say. "Everybody enjoyed the rest of their life with out him. The End." Then Beast Boy heard a different higher man's voice say. "If you would like to view the alternate ending press 'play', if not press 'menu'."

_With Samantha and the others_

"Hey, Samantha isn't it time to stop Beast Boy's movie? Our movie that we were actually watching, just ended and it was the same length as his tape recording?" Panama asked.

"Yeah!" Frieda agreed.

"Oh, yeah… Hey Starfire will you hit the stop button on the recorder?" Samantha called.

"Of course!" Starfire assured . They did this all quietly so Beast Boy wouldn't hear.

"Guys, huddle again!" Samantha announced while holding her arms out in that kind of gesture. "I've run out of ideas. I did have some, but now since Beast Boy's here, none of them work since Beast Boy's here."

"This is all my fault." Raven accepted. "We should have never come, we have enough work piled up with all this hero business."

"I would have been sad if we did not come." Starfire claimed. "Robin, said every thing could wait another day."

"The point is I'm sorry." Raven said truth in her eyes. "How about we just go home and do this another day? When Beast Boy doesn't know about it."

"No, no." Samantha insisted. Let's just play a board game."

_15 minutes later_

"_Sorry! You get bumped back to start." Panama stated._

"_AWWWWW!" Karen sighed. Frieda picked a card. _

"_Move 5 spaces." Frieda announced. "4,5 I win!"_

"_What do you want to do now?" Starfire said wanting to know._

"_We could have some cake." Samantha said. The cake was delicious. Soon accidently got frosting in Samantha's hair, it all went down hill from there. Everybody through icing towards one another. They ate the decoration off noses of plates, ate cake off the wall. Samantha and company did this for a long time. Cake flew through the keyhole even._

"_Dinner time!" Beast Boy whispered to himself. _


End file.
